This invention relates to novel methods of imaging and printing whereby ink is transferred to and from an abhesive polymer.
In conventional lithography an aqueous fountain solution is employed to prevent the ink from wetting the nonimaged areas of the planographic plate. It has recently been discovered that the requirement for a fountain solution can be obviated by employing a planographic plate having a silicone, i.e., organopolysiloxane, elastomeric layer. Because the silicone is not wetted by the printing ink, no fountain solution is required.
In accordance with this invention, a method is provided for depositing and transferring ink from the silicone in image configuration.